


I'm jealous of the way...

by LenaLuthor15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthor15/pseuds/LenaLuthor15
Summary: Season 4 Alternate Version-Tired of waiting around for Kara ever recognizing her feelings and admitting the truth about being Supergirl, Lena moves on with someone new. But will she'll be able to forget about her blue eyes and perfect smile? Or will Kara confess before it's too late to apologize...





	1. No apologies

For her I would do anything. Seems like a cheesy line doesn't it? which everyone says once in a while when they fall in love and the relationship is new and exciting. Well for me it's been four years of being irrevocably in love with a caped crusader with ocean blue eyes who wears a cardigan every morning she walks into Catco.

For her I would do anything, for her I have already done so much. I went against my family, I bought her Catco when Edge was on the verge of buying it, I have helped supergirl and the DEO numerous times in saving the world and I can say without a doubt in my mind that I'd take a bullet for her, well a kryptonite bullet in her case.

For so long I wished to tell her about my feelings but at first she was pining over James and then Mon El came in the picture and I never got a chance, I never stood a chance. So I never told her and here we are now, at complete odds with each other. She was still mad over the Kryptonite I made and I couldn't forgive her after she basically called me a Luthor in front of Alex and the DEO. 

It's been 6 months since we saved the world from Reign and Mon El returned to the future, Kara's been dating some guy again whom she met in a bar months ago, of course I still see her as she works for me. But I think she knows that I know she's Supergirl because we haven't talked properly for the past 6 months and she never looks me in the eye anymore when we do talk as a boss and an employee. Well I'm over being so crazy over her ever word, I may love her but I do have a little bit of pride left in me.

I have also been seeing someone for a few months, yes I broke up with James, it was a mutual discussion and there were no hard feelings. I just wanted to distance myself from Kara and everyone who reminded me of Kara and Lauren seemed like a perfect distraction for me, Lauren being my girlfriend who also happens to be our new CFO of Lcorp. We have been going slow and steady but she proposed to me last week in our favourite restaurant in the outskirts of National City and I couldn't help but say yes. It seemed like the right thing to do, I deserve to be happy and moving on in life rather than go mad over a Kryptonian just like my big brother. Lauren and I moved in together last week in my penthouse and things have been going great.

After Kara and I parted ways, her friends also started distancing themselves from me and I couldn't care less and I do have Sam and Jess and even Maggie has been keeping contact with me, just to see how I've been doing which I must say is very sweet of her.

So here we are, six months later, a Luthor and a Super, against each other.

Or so I thought.

Kara came bursting into my Lcorp office just as I was preparing for a board meeting this afternoon.

"What the hell is this?" Kara asked as she slammed a newspaper down on my desk.

Taking a close look I stifled a chuckle and with a straight face asked her "what are you talking about?"

She glared at me and started pacing around.

"This Lena, you got engaged and you didn't even tell me? some friend you are!"

"Friend? oh I'm your friend now? I thought the girl of steel didn't want a Luthor as her friend," I replied with a straight face.

"What? what..."

"Let's skip the part where you try to deny being Supergirl and fail and let's just talk about the real reason you're here, I have a lunch date with my fiancé in a few hours and I don't wanna be late so go on, ask me what my true intentions are, what evil plot I'm planning next..."

"No no Lena, I know that things have been rocky between us and I have said things that I can't take back but I believe in you, you have saved me and this city countless times, you are my best friend and I l..."

"Stop, just stop. I can't handle you being so hypocritical for a minute more, on one hand you accuse me of being like mother and my brother and on one hand you call me your best friend. I'm done Kara, I'm so done of being treated like this. Look there's no point in talking about things that are not gonna change, what's done is done, it's best that we stop pretending that we still have something between us. Now excuse me I have a meeting to attend, you can see yourself out."

I watched as her face fell and she opened and closed her mouth as if to say something but decided against it. She walked away with her shoulders slumped and a frown on her face, she's still so beautiful even when's she's stressed out. No, no Lena stop thinking about her.

Just as Kara was about to open the door and leave, Lauren came in probably to surprise me and they bumped into each other.

They muttered a few apologies and Lauren came around my desk to greet me and I stood up to give her a not so innocent kiss, not to make anyone jealous or anything but just because I missed her even if we just saw each other this morning.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Kara fuming as she slammed the door as she left.

 

"I am sorry if I disturbed you, I just wanted to see my fiancé and lunch seemed like decades away. I'm being stupidly cheesy right?" she asked blushing as she buried her face in my neck.

I stroked her back as she sat on my lap, "No it's perfect, you're perfect."

I took hold of her face and kissed her more firmly. She moaned a little as I pressed our chests closer and started moving my hands down her thighs. I picked her up and sat her on my desk and I heard the wind rustle as if someone's cape was hovering over my balcony. Feeling like giving the person a show, I pushed her dress up and plunged two fingers inside her without warning, she was so wet that I added two more fingers and started kissing down her neck. Lauren was moaning my name so loud that I'm sure the whole building must have heard but I only cared about the person who was still hovering near my balcony. I sucked and bit her neck as I kept moving my fingers at a mad pace and she came screaming my name at the top of her lungs but I wasn't done with her yet, I motioned for her to turn around and moved to shut the blinds, Kara has seen enough. It was a clear indication for her to know that I knew she was watching, plus she has x-ray vision so it's her choice whether to stay or go.

"Get on all fours and close your eyes."

She let out a groan as she closed her eyes but she knows better than to question me.

I shuffled through my drawer to find my little surprise for her and moved to stand behind her.

I started kissing down her back and ran a finger through her wet folds, she shuddered as I started massaging her clit. Making sure she was wet enough I moved my fingers away from her and took a few steps behind to step into the harness. I heard someone's breathe hitch and I'm sure it wasn't Lauren.

I went behind her once again and started to rub the tip of the strap on against her wet folds, this time it was her whose breath hitched. She moaned in anticipation as I went straight to fucking her mercilessly. 

The desk shook by the force of my thrusts and I took hold of her hair and pulled as I slowed down and fucked her more thoroughly. 

"You like it, don't you? when I fuck you like this, with the door unlocked, anyone can walk in and see you getting fucked like a bitch hmm?" I asked as squeezed her nipples and gave her a hard thrust.

"Yes mistress," she whispered as she started feeling her orgasm coming.

I picked up my pace and started massaging her clit with my free hand, she shuddered and moaned loudly as she came and we both collapsed on the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how have you been?
> 
> I really hope you guys like this story, I haven't watched season 4 so it's an alternative version of mine for the show. Your comments, reviews, suggestions are much appreciated. Do tell me what you think of this.


	2. Wrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is a bad, bad bitch!

Jealousy is a bad, bad bitch. 

Seeing Lena kissing someone else was hurting Kara more than any form of kryptonite ever will.

She wanted to be the one Lena was holding, the one Lena would kiss in the mornings and the one engaged to the most beautiful woman on the planet.  
But she had ruined her chance, all because of her unnecessary lies and by accusing Lena of being like her brother, she had built up walls so high around the Luthor's heart that she knew they'll never be the same again with each other.

But after all that she had done, all that has happened between them, she knew she had to do something soon because she can't just give up and let Lena go.  
Lena was her one true chance at something real and she'll be damned if she loses Lena to her own mistakes.

Kara will spend the rest of her life making it up to her best friend if she gets to spend the rest of her life with her best friend.

With that thought in her head she went straight to L-Corp to confront the CEO.

She had seen Lena kissing Lauren just a few hours ago, she had witnessed them making love and the image was burning bright red in her peripheral vision. So with a newfound confidence she just stormed into the CEO's office and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Kara, what the f-,"

Lena's words die in her mouth as Kara kisses her with a fiery passion. Despite being angry at the reporter, she couldn't help feeling all the butterflies blooming in her stomach and Lena kissed back just as hard. One of her fingers tangled in blonde hair and she pulled Kara closer, eliciting an explicit moan from the girl of steel. She pushed Kara down towards her chair and leaned down on her knees, all the while kissing her. One of her hands moved towards Kara's chest and she pinched and pulled her left nipple in between her two fingers.

Lena was driving Kara crazy but she wasn't done yet, if Kara wanted to prove to Lena that she'll do better, that she'll spend the rest of her life making it up to her then Lena was just as angry and she wasn't going to forgive her easily.

Lena pushed Kara's skirt up till her stomach and started biting her thighs, kissing her way up and down her calves, she touched everywhere but the place Kara needed her the most.

"Lena, please-,"

"Shut up."

Silencing the reporter with a bruising kiss, Lena started massaging her clit, which made Kara's hips shoot up violently. Kara tried to hold Lena's head but she stopped Kara by holding her hands up above her head and standing up suddenly.

"Stand up and face the glass walls."

"What?"

"Why? does the girl of steel is lacking some steel these days?"

Kara blushed as Lena tore away her skirt and pulled her blouse open roughly. She was standing naked as the day she was born on krypton in front of her one true love who at the very moment, hated her the most on the planet.

She turned around quietly towards the glass windows and put her hands above her head. Lena slowly moved towards her and pushed her legs apart, she pressed two fingers against her clit and started massaging again. She bit around Kara's shoulders but no matter how roughly she wanted to treat Kara, she did love her. So she suddenly moved her towards herself and kissed her deeply all the while pushing her fingers inside Kara. She increased her pace and started fucking Kara harder, it took about 20 seconds before Kara was already cumming on her fingers, shaking violently against her. She continued kissing Kara but a thought in the back of her mind kept nagging her.

"You're just like your brother, just another Luthor."

She was suddenly reminded of all the things people said behind her back, the way supergirl treated her, the way Kara had lied to her every single day.

Lena pulled away from Kara like a bolt of lightning has hit her and told her to get dressed.

"What's wrong babe?" Kara asked, as she got dressed and went to sit beside Lena on her office couch, their couch.

Lena had two options, she could either try to solve everything with Kara and get back to being best friends or more or she could be cruel and ask her to leave.

However she chose a third way.

"I love you," Lena said with a gloomy expression on her face. Kara gave her a beaming smile and hugged her tight though Lena remained stoic.

"Now get up and leave."

"What?"

"You heard me Ms Danvers."

"Why, I don't understand Lena?"

"Someone once told me that the best way to hurt someone is to tell them you love them and then never see them again, your lies, your actions, your words have not just hurt me, they have broken something inside of me which remains unrepairable. No matter what you do or say, I can't forget what you have done. Please just leave," Lena said with tears in her eyes and she moved to grab a bottle of whiskey for herself.

"But Lena-"

"Leave," Lena said with grave finalty in her voice.

Heartbroken, Kara left the office unknown to the fact that Lena was hurting just as much as her maybe even more.

She called Alex and asked her to meet her at her apartment later tonight. Though Lena's words seemed final, she still had hope left in her.

Lena on the other hand had finished two whole bottles of whiskey till the time Kara reached her apartment and was about to open the third one when her fiancé Lauren called her to ask her for a dinner date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm back with another story.
> 
> Hopefully you'll like it, your comments, suggestions, criticism is much appreciated, please tell me what you think.
> 
> Much love- Shay.


End file.
